playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante
Dante 'is the main protagonist of the ''Devil May Cry ''franchise. He appears in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. His in-game rival is Nariko. Biography '''TIME TO ROCK Inhabiting both the mortal and demon worlds, Dante harnesses super-human powers granted by his demonic heritage to battle supernatural forces which threaten mankind. As stylish as he is dangerous, Dante uses a plethora of weapons including his twin handguns, “Ebony and Ivory,” as well as his sword, “Rebellion,” to dispatch his foes. Gameplay Dante has been shown to be very combo-heavy, with SuperBot even using a different system of combo attacks to allow him to chain each of his moves into another. All of his blade attacks are assigned to the square button and all gun attacks to the triangle button, while his unique "Angel Glide" air dodge and a parry attack is assigned to the circle button. Super Moves *Level 1 - Rebellion- Steps forward while performing three quick slashes, in a similar fashion to the "Overdrive" attack. *Level 2 - Stinger- Performs the iconic "Stinger'" attack, as he dashes forward with sword in hand. *Level 3 - Devil Trigger- Initiates his "Devil Trigger" form, which flushes the screen greyish-white and freezes the other characters. Dante's attacks can now kill. Rival Rival: Nariko Reason: Nariko is a character created by Ninja Theory, and this version of Dante appears in the Ninja Theory reimagining of Devil May Cry. Introduction and Ending Animation Introduction Dante works his shoulder and grabs the handle of his sword. Winning Screen Dante does a spin kick. Losing Screen Dante stares downwards defeated, crouching on one leg. Costumes Demon Killer Dante's default appearance as he is seen in DmC: Devil May Cry. Gallery render_dante.png|Dante's Appearance in PlayStation All-Stars Dante.PNG|Dante's reveal Dante2.PNG Dante3.PNG Dante4.PNG Dante5.PNG|Dante's Introduction Dante6.PNG|Dante's Level 2 Super Move Dante7.PNG|Dante's Winning Animation Dante8.PNG|Dante's Level 3 Super Move (Devil Trigger) Dante9.PNG|Dante's Level 3 Super Move (Devil Trigger) Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Dante Trailer Trivia *This Dante takes his appearance from the upcoming DmC, as opposed to his classic look from the earlier Devil May Cry games. This has caused some criticism from those who don't like the "new" Dante compared to the old one. *Dante is Ninja Theory's first character in the game, the second being Nariko. *For his Level 3 Super, Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger Mode, which in this game, as well as DmC, gives him white hair and a red jacket to resemble his classic appearance. *Dante is one of two known characters to have a Super Move that affects stages, the other being Big Daddy. *Dante is the 3rd third-party character to be revealed in the game, the first two being Big Daddy and Heihachi Mishima. *Dante has made two previous appearances in the crossover fighting games: Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, and it's updated version Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, although he used his classic look. References Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters